Jinx's and curses
by Royed Mustric XD
Summary: Ed and Roy are hurtled into reality and find Lily who helps them try to get back home. But! there's a twist that involves magic - wands and schools. read to find out more - Royed don't know when my next update will be, because I managed to loose the manuscript for my story, sorry
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day. It was a school day so I wasn't at work, hopefully. I usually get called in, even if it is my day off. I got up at the beeping of my alarm and groaned, work kept me up most the night and I was still tired. But duty calls so I got up and made breakfast and took a quick shower. After that I brushed my teeth, got my stuff and left for school. It was around 7:20 A.M, it takes me about an hour to walk to school but I don't mind. Oh! I need to introduce myself! Silly me. Anyway my name is Lily, I'm 14 years old and I'm an orphan though not many people know that, only Maes Hughes. I know that he's from Fullmetal Alchemist, but! It turns out that their world is real because when he died in the anime, a new guy came to town, which is quite rare in our little town of Kelly Lane, weird name I know but it's a nice place where everyone knows each other. It's small but comfy and home. I have silver hair (dyed, my orginal hair colour is Golden, though I'm gonna take it out soon), that's quite long, down to my knees and I'm at a proud 4.7! My eye colour is strange, normally, they are purple but when I'm feeling strong emotions they change. Usually they are gold though, like when I'm pissed off and stuff. People think I'm weird and stay away from me-just the way I like it. Now my job, you must not tell anyone, but I work as an undercover detective, thanks to my handy friend Hughes. I carry guns and knives on me and a badge, in case anything was to happen – meaning if I came across trouble. I've also got this power thing, I've got certain magic abilities that go from blinking (basically one minute I'm there, the next I'm somewhere else) to premonitions, I've got few others, which you'll find about later So, I'm not going to go into my past until I feel like I can trust you guys. Anyway…. I was walking to school, lost in thought when a huge bout of thunder boomed across the now blackening sky. That was odd, the sky was a lush blue a minute ago. The surrounding fields and flowers blue as a gust of wind hit and rain started pouring from the skies. Lightning clashed and hit the ground near me, I never liked the rain, it makes my limbs all sore and I feel tired all the time. "Dammit all!" I cursed quietly and ran in the direction of the school, about another half an hours walk from where I currently was. I looked up to the sky and cursed it, why now? Dammit this was not fair. Another crack of thunder was heard above then a flash of white. Not knowing anything really annoyed me, but when I saw a huge door in front of me, it all clicked into place. I turned around to find …


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily, do you know why you are here?" An all too familiar voice asked from behind. I turned to find the figure surrounded by a black blur, his skin as white as the background and only one facial feature, the grin of his mouth that always graced his face. I shook my head to the question.  
"I brought you here because i need you to look after some bothersome people" It told me  
"Why me?" I asked it, confused  
"Because you are the only worthy candidate" It said before i was hurtled back to Kelly Lane with 2 people in front of me. 2_ very_ familiar people. I took my gun out just in case and played the clueless little girl with a gun.  
"Who are you?!" I asked the man cowering over a boy. He had the same black hair and coal eyes as The Roy Mustang along with the pale skin.  
"Where are we?" He asked  
"I ask the questions here, now who are you and where did you come from?!" I retorted growling.  
"I'm Roy Mustang, i need your help! Ed's been seriously injured!" He said urgently and that's when i noticed the pool of blood surrounding him. My eyes widened and i quickly put my gun away and rushed to his side.  
"What on gate's earth happened to him?!" I gasped. He had a huge gash across his chest, i checked his pulse, it was faint but there.  
"You know what? Never mind that he needs serious medical help!" I stated and stood up  
"What are you-!" Roy started but i silenced him and looked around, when the coast was clear i kneeled down to Ed  
"Alright, grab on and hold on tight!" I told him and out my arm up in which he took. I held Ed and next thing they knew, they were in my house in my room. I conjured up some medical supplies and some cold and warm water with cloths.  
"Right, hold him down, this could hurt him" I said and Roy looked worried but did as i told him. I grabbed the disinfectant and put on a cloth, which was then placed on to Ed's wound to cleanse it. Ed jerked a bit but thanks to Roy he didn't move as much. After i cleaned the wound and moved toward the stitches. I'm not a nurse so is wasn't the pretty but it worked, then i put a gauge on it and wrapped his torso in bandages, with the help of Roy, who was extremely quiet. I felt his forehead and his temp was high so i summoned another cloth and dipped it into the tin of cold water, which i placed on Ed's head. I leaned back on the wall and sighed in relief.  
"He should be fine now" I said tiredly.  
"You need to get some rest Roy, the guest room is down the hall second door on the left" I told him  
"If anyone needs any sleep, it's you miss...?" he trailed off noticing now that he didn't know my name  
"Lily" I told him, "Lily Elric" I said and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Elric? How, Ed and Al didn't have any living relatives" he gasped.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, faking confusion,  
"Ed's surname. It's also Elric" Roy explained, damn all this faking is annoying' i thought and gave him a surprised look  
"Really? I thought i was alone in this world" I exclaimed,  
"And so did Ed and Al" He replied, i noticed it was dark outside and checked my state alchemist pocket watch. It told me it was already almost 6.  
"Wow, look at the time! It's already 6! Well! Time for dinner, would you like anything to eat Mister Mustang?" i asked him but he shook his head, I hummed and walked out, thinking of something that Roy likes to eat, i know Ed will eat anything. I got to the kitchen and decided to order pizza. I got on the phone and ordered pizza and went to check up on the boys, bringing some coffee for Roy. I liked my home; it was small and comfortable, like a little cottage. I got up the stairs and into my purple room just as my phone rang. I saw Roy look at me as i answered it,  
"This is Elric here." I spoke in to the phone.  
"Elric! We need you here right now! It seems there's a murderer on the loose because of some idiot newbie couldn't catch him!" Hughes said.  
"What?! Hughes what ha vi told you about putting newbie's in charge of things like that! right, I need someone to watch my house because i have to visitors and I'll be right there! Gate Maes you are so gonna get it!" I shouted into the phone before hanging up, i looked over to Roy to see him frozen, and i grinned knowing why.  
"Right I'll be back soon, duty calls!" i told him and ran out the house just in time to see a cop car stop outside my house before i took off. I rang Hughes again  
"Hughes! Where was he last seen?" I asked him,  
"Near your house, about 3 or 4 blocks away" He said and i changed my direction to Dickenson street.  
"Right! What does he look like?" i asked him  
"He's clad in a black cloak and silver mask and carry's a stick thing with him" Hughes said  
"Right" I said and hung up, sounds like them damn death eaters I've heard so much about. I got coordinates to where his location was, and headed there. This is where not needing a wand or going to that damned Hogwarts comes in handy' i thought and sped up.


	3. Family?

Hughes P.O.V

I walked into Lily's house; 'clean as alaways' i thought and chuckled as i looked around staing at the spottless furniture. I started to search for Lily's guests and as i walked up the stairs i heard mumbling coming from her room. So, being the nosy person i am, i opened the door silently to see something that made even me blush. Lily's two guests were kissing each other! And they were both guys! Don't get me wrong, I'm not against them, it was just a shock. I gasped and they broke apart quickly, what was the boy doing in her bed? i thought to myself, ( A/N he was sitting up) "Hu-hughes?" The black haired man stuttered. Even though the light was on, it was still hard to see but i squinted my eyes. I gasped again and stepped back  
"Roy?! Ed?! how! why are you here? please don't say you two got yourselves killed onn the other side?" i pleaded, Roy just shook his head, to shocked to say anything. Ed was the first to speak  
"Maes, where are we?" he asked, looking around.  
"You're gonna find this interesting" i said and grinned while Ed cocked his head to the side. I completely forgot about the kissing by now  
"Okay, one; you guys have seemed to cross the gate without dying, basically, you're in a parallel universe. Two; you guys are in Lily Elric's house. Personally she's like a daughter to me, she's just so adowable!" i told them as i brought out a picture of her and shoved it in there faces, Ed looked shocked and confused.  
"Elric? How? me and Al were the only ones left! and how on gates earth is she here?" Ed exlcaimed. I shrugged,  
"it seems that people from Amestris who have died come here and vice versa. You nor Al know about this but your mother had a still born child, i heard you were 3 and didn't know any better, probably thought mama's gotten fat. So if I'm correct, she's your youngest sister, and i'm guessing your mother didn't want you to know that she had her" I explained and a look of realizeation dawned on their faces.  
"But wait-! If Ed's 17 that means she's ...!" Roy started  
"14!" i finished and grinned happily  
"14!?" They shouted "Why the hell is she a police officer?!" Ed asked angrily  
"Ahem, well sorry mr i-became-a-military-officer-at-12 Elric but she is special and we need her, without her we would of never been able to finish most of the missions we've had!" i said in a-matter-of-factly way and crossed my arms.  
"But-!" Roy was cut off when my radio went off  
"General Hughes sir! we have the culprit in custordy but colonel Elric has been injured!" Luitenant Margret shouted  
"Dammit again!? she's just as bad as Ed i swear! right, I'm on my way!" I spoke through the radio  
"Sir!" was my only answer  
"She's hurt?" Ed asked and got out of bed, only then did i see his torso clad in bandages  
"Ed! please! your hurt! I'll go, you just stay here!" Roy pleaded, i raised my eyebrow, In all of my time of knowing Roy, e had never pleaded to anyone, plus, he always called Ed fullmetal. Then an idea popped into my head as i remebered the kiss they shared.  
"Roy, are you going out with Ed?!" I asked and my grin widened when they both blushed, that confirmed my suspisions.  
"Uh, well ... um.. you see?..." They stuttered and i just laughed.  
"It's okay, you should know i don't mind it. Unlike those in Amestris; homosexuals are welcomed here, so there's no need to worry" I told them and they sighed in relief.  
"I'm still going to see my suposed sister, if she is family then i will need to talk to her" Ed stated sternly  
"Ed, love! please! she wouldn't want this, your hurt!" Roy pleaded again, grabbing his wrist. Ed turned to face him and gave him a peck on the cheek  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine, now let's go!" Ed told him softely and gently touched his cheek. 'awh!' i thought and silently jumped about, as not to disturb the couple. Roy sighed and gave in  
"Fine, we'll go, just promise when we get back to rest and be careful" Roy said seriously "And put your top on He said  
"Why? Getting jeleous Roy?" Ed said slyly and grinned seductivly Roy grinned back  
"As always" he replied and kissed him. My excitment bubbled over the top and i almost squeeled in delight. An idea popped into my head and i grinned and slipped my hands in my pockets to find my handy camera when Roy opened his eyes and gave him a look that said 'do it and your skin will drip from your bones like ice metling' i pouted and retracted my hand, he closed his eyes again so i walked out to give them privicy

Ed's P.O.V  
"As always" Roy grinned and kissed me passionatly. I leaned into the itand closed my eyes. Our lips moved in perfect sync with each other, fitting perfectly as if made for each other. I completely forgot about Maes, lost in my old world. I barely heard the door close as Roy leaned in and nipped my bottom lip, teasing me and asking for entrance. I granted him access and i moaned as our tongues swept over one another. My arms snaked their way around his neck, pulling him closer to me and my hands tangling with his hair while his arms wrapped around my waist trying to get even closer. The kiss made my knees go weak and a warm feeling spread across the pit of my stomach. We kept at our make out session 'til air bid us forehead on his; we gasped for oxygen.  
"Just be careful, if you need anything, just ask okay?" Roy begged  
"I promise" I whispered and looked at him as he moved away, heading for the bed. Picking up top, he brought it over and held it for me to put on. I did so and grabbed Roy's hand and entangled our fingers as we walked out the room. Something caught my eye and i stopped, even in the dim light he could make out all the posters, most of them had him and Roy on. My eyes widened, me? why the hell are we on her wall. Now that i looked around, her room was pretty plain , bar the posters. She had a single bed, a desk, a wardobe and drawers. The walls were red and black too. "Ed love, whats wrong?" Roy asked when i stopped.  
"She has posters.. of us." I stated and he gasped as he looked around the room. "I'll have to ask her about that when i meet her" I thought and sighed. I headed for the door  
"Come on, time to go see see Lily so i can thank her for saving my life" i stated and strut out the room, with (a drooling ) Roy following suit.  
Hughes stood outside the room, grinning like a madman.  
"Took you guys long enough, i was wondering how long you guys could suck each others face off before needing to breathe" he said. I blushed as red a tomato and shrunk into Roy. My back was on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Maes laughed and motioned us to follow  
"Come one, we need to go see Lily before she wakes up and probably destory the hospital" Maes said and left the house with me and Roy following like lost puppys. Outside it was dark, but you could still see that this was a little town, in the middle of nowhere, kind of like Resembool.  
"Hey, this place looks like Resembool" Roy stated  
"Yeah, it does, but this place is called Kelly lane. Don't know why, just is" Maes told us. Roy gave us his famous, and very sexy grin.  
"Kelly Lane huh? suits this place _perfectly" _Roy said, still grinning.  
"Yeah yeah, now lets go!" Maes said happily getting into a vehicle that looked way more advanced then the ones in Amestris. Roys arm was slung loosely around my shoulders while mine was wrapped tightly around his waist. We walked up to the car and Roy opened the door for me and we both got in.  
"You guys strapped in? good. And we're off!" Maes said joyfully and sped down the street with a police siren going off so he could get to the hispital quicker. Lily lived on the edge of town by the looks of it, her house stood alone, away from everyone elses, like mine and Al's old home. I felt a pang of guilt overwhelm me at that. Roy seemed to notice and hugged me closer to him, letting me snuggle closer to him. Before i knew it we at the hospital and Maes was getting out of the car. I looked up to see Roy smiling down at me, so we got out of the car and went into the big building i so very hate with a passion. Hughed walked up to the front desk while me and Roy stood by, holding hands and i looked around a little nervous. I know Hughes said gay's were accepted here but i can't help it. People who walked past us gave me and Roy welcoming looks and smiled at us, as if saying, you're welcome here, no need to be scared. That gave me a little more confidence, making me stand tall and lean a little more in Roy's direction. It didn't take long for Hughes to show us to Lily's room. We stepped in and were greeted by the sight of a small girl, swathed in bandages and had a heart monitor and sone hooked in her arms. I gasped and took a little step back.


End file.
